


Lost

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Scott McCall, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: He's lost without him and will stop at nothing to get him back





	

It felt like inhaling glass, everything ached it couldn’t be real.

 

There had to be another way, he looked down at his hands, they were covered in blood. Everything was hazy and he could barely hear Scott and Isaac trying to calm him down trying to avoid him losing his mind.

 

It felt cold like half of his soul was missing, gone. He still has his leather jackets in his hands; it still has some warmth left. Bringing it up to his nose, inhaling all the memories flew back

 

_“Do you think it’s weird now?” Stiles asked Derek, they were both in the middle of their new empty living room._

_Derek was laying on the floor, his head resting on Stiles thigh “What is?”_

_“Well we’re married now, You’re my husband, I’m your husband” Stiles absentmindedly started carding his fingers through Derek hair “I mean we bought a house together”_

_Derek rubbed his cheek on Stiles thigh emitting a low whine “Hey no, it’s not that. I’m not regretting it or anything crazy I love you. It’s just – think about it, eight years ago we were both at each others throats, constantly fighting and look at us now” he smiled “who would of guessed it”_

* * *

_Stiles was cooking, the whole pack was here for Scott’s big announcement which everyone already knew what it was, there was a running bet on how long it took Scott to propose to Kira and as always Stiles won the bet._

_He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his midsection “hey love” Derek whispered, Stiles leaned back, nuzzling Derek’s neck leaving kiss along his throat “Having fun?” he asked_

_Derek hummed, pulling him away from the kitchen towards the stairs “I have something for you, it’s a surprise” Derek laced their fingers together._

_Stiles smiled as he followed Derek to their bedroom “you have to close your eyes” Stiles nodded but pulled Derek for a quick peck as he placed his hands over his eyes. He always thought he would be the romantic one when they first started dating, the one who would surprise Derek with gifts or surprises but Derek always beat him to it “Okay open your eyes” as Stiles opened his eyes there was a little black box in Derek’s hand._

_As he took the box he furrowed his eyebrows, he knew it wasn’t their anniversary or any birthdays soon “Open it” in the box was a necklace with two rings connected together with a red stone on each, they both had engraved two dates, one was their wedding day and the other when they recognized each other as mates “Der, they’re beautiful” he said in awe as he lifted his gaze to look at the man in front of him “you are absolutely adorable” giving him a soft smile as he placed the necklace around his neck, fiddling with the rings._

_He closed the distance between them, cupping Derek’s face taking in the moment, the softness in Derek’s eyes, all the love he could see “I love you” Derek lightly gripped his hip as he leaned forward tilting his head to the side as he placed his lips onto Stiles, it was soft and it made his lips tingle “I love you too”_

He felt the tears stain his cheeks, the stench of blood in the air, the weight on his shoulders and the betas whines in the other room. He couldn’t see them; he didn’t want to see them. It was too much. It made it real

 

He got up walking towards the revolving doors; his hands trembling as he slowly pushed the door open. It felt like a cascade of cold water was thrown on him. The image in his mind didn’t make sense with what he was seeing, it was Derek laying lifeless on a metal slab, all the color in his body was gone.

 

Stiles took deep breaths as he reached over and placed a hand on Derek chest, it was cold, everything was cold.

 

The sobs escaping his body making him double over, he was gone, everything they had was gone. He wouldn’t wake up to him in the mornings anymore, wouldn’t banter over stupid things like Derek’s coffee skills, all that planning about their life, adopting children all gone.

 

_Stiles was stuffing his face with popcorn as he sat on the couch, all the wolves were frolicking outside, it being the full moon and what not. Normally he would be with them but he recently got out of a cold and didn’t want to risk it plus who could say no to staying indoors, all nice and toasty._

_Derek trotted in, still in wolf form as he nestled beside Stiles on the couch. “Hey big guy” he scratched behind Derek’s ears “Have fun with the our kids?” he smirked_

_Derek huffed as he continued watching the television “I take it they were being annoying huh? Want me to beat them up?” he grinned, Derek merely licked his face and dropped his upper body on Stile legs “You do know you’re heavy right? Oh you’re going to pretend you can’t hear me? Well I might just forget to make you your favorite tomorrow” he grinned, he heard a small whine “you’re such a baby” he laughed as he passed his hand through Derek’s fur_  


He felt it seep through his bones “I need you back Der, you can’t leave me. You promised we’d be together forever, this –“ he choked out, he wanted to scream, to hit Derek’s chest, to demand that he’d be here.

 

“It wasn’t suppose to be like this” he whispered as he dropped his forehead against Derek’s. He squeezed his hands into a fist, his knuckles turning completely white “You can’t do this, please” he whined 

 

_“So what do you think? Should we paint the room a peach color or light green?” Stiles held the colors palettes at arms length, squeezing one eye trying to picture how it would look on the walls. Derek hooked his chin over Stiles shoulder “didn’t you say you like the peach one?”  he said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, placing his hands underneath Stiles shirt gently rubbing his stomach_

_Stiles rubbed their cheeks together “Well yeah but this is your office so pick” he smiled, Derek pecked his cheek “the peach one”_

He wanted to go back, he wanted to change it, sell his soul do anything and everything in his power to bring Derek back but he couldn’t.

 

When Derek fell to the ground he felt their bond snap, he felt his bond with the pack snap and his magic was just gone. Didn’t matter what Deaton said he didn’t care about the consequences on him or his body he wanted his Derek back.

 

His eyes were damp, his legs were shaking, he felt tired. He kissed Derek’s forehead “I’m not giving up on you” he put on Derek’s jacket walking to the backdoor, looking over his shoulder “I’ll bring you back”.

 

 

* * *

 

 _Derek_ _pov_

 

 

He didn’t notice at first, he didn’t even feel when the creature dugged its claws into his heart.

 

It all made sense when he could see his body on the ground, Stiles running towards him his knees hitting the ground as he pulled his body on his lap. He tried talking to Stiles but he couldn’t hear him, no one could.

 

It hurt him seeing his mate so broken.

 

He followed them to the clinic, watching everyone. Erica was angry; snarling at everyone, Boyd had tears streaming down his face as he held her hand tightly.

 

Jackson had no expression his gaze on the floor as he held onto Isaac, who was sobbing on Jackson’s lap prickling his thighs with his claws.

 

Peter and Cora were huddled next to each other on the floor, not saying a word both of them shaking.

 

He never thought he’d see Scott this way; he was sobbing clutching to Kira like a lifeline.

 

Allison and Lydia were holding hands silently crying, both of them seemed lost.

 

As he walked towards the back, he saw Stiles breaking down, clutching his chest as his breathing started to pick up, he was scratching his arms that’s when Isaac and Scott started grabbing his hands, talking to him, trying to calm him down but Stiles had a vacant stare.

 

It was strange seeing his body, not being able to touch anything, passing through objects but what was worse was seeing the love of his life breaking down right in front of him and not being able to do anything.

 

“I need you back Der, you can’t leave me. You promised we’d be together forever, this –“ Stiles was sobbing, he wanted to hold him, be with him, kiss him but he wasn’t there.

 

He felt like it was a sick joke, seeing this but not being able to do anything. He wanted to stop Stiles because he knows him and it if were the other way around he be doing anything to bring Stiles back but Stiles is going alone, full with grief and sorrow.

 

He wants to yell out, to tell him to stop but he can’t, he can only follow.

 

 

* * *

  _Stiles pov_

 

 

He doesn’t know how long Derek has before he can do anything. He needs something, someone, a favor, a debt anything. He’s desperate and he knows it and any supernatural creature will too.

 

He doesn’t know for how long he's walking in till he’s deep into the woods near the Nemeton, he doesn’t know why he’s here either, he didn’t even notice were he was heading.

 

He looks at the tree in front of him “You’ve screwed us over more times than I can count but Deaton is always talking about balance in the world, well Derek is your balance, the Hale pack is your balance. You need to bring him back because without him there is no pack, no one to protect this territory, no one to protect you”

 

“I won’t do anything, I won’t move a finger in till you bring him back. He deserves to live, he always worries about everyone, never asking for a thank you in return. He has a kind soul, who has been through so much. I don’t care what I have to do, just please”

 

He stayed there for what seemed like an eternity but nothing happened, he looked up to the sky “Why do you keep taking people I love?” he whispered, he turned around and started heading home.

 

* * *

 

As he reached their home, he felt the wind knocked out of him, he kneeled on the floor sobbing, it was too much, the memories were too much. Tears rolling down his cheeks, clutching the ground underneath his fingers. He wanted it to stop hurting

 

“You want him back” Stiles lifted his gaze from the ground, a woman was standing right in front of him wearing a long white dress, her hair in loose curls, she was barefoot  “Who are you?”

 

She kneeled down, placing a hand over his shoulder “I’m neither good nor bad, I just exist. I’m what you call 'the balance'. What you said was right, we looked into the possible futures. You’d keep your promise, Beacon hills would become poison, and the Nemeton would be putrefying”

 

“So you’ll bring him back?” he rubbed away his tears with the hand, she nodded “It’s important for the both of you to protect the balance, this can only be done once. The spark in you can help if this were to occur again but you must place more faith in it.”

 

“No strings attached? No soul selling anything?” she shook her head “It’s simple, we bring him back the same as he was, that’s it”

 

“Are you saying I can bring back people?”

 

“No, you can’t manipulate death, but you can protect your pack, you can make them stronger, make your mate much stronger than he is. Prevent this from happening is well in your capabilities” she grabbed his hand “Protect him” she gave him a small smile.

 

His surrounding started to blur and the next thing he knew he was back at the clinic, Derek’s body laying on the table. Stiles didn’t breath, didn’t move at all afraid that he would mess something up.

 

He watched as Derek gasped clutching at his chest, wincing as he slowly sat up, his “Derek?” he whispered, his fingers trembling as he lightly grabbed Derek’s wrist.

 

He didn’t want this to be a dream, to be his imagination.

 

Derek lifted his gaze “Hey love” he smiled weakly, Stiles sobbed as he lunged forward wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck, his whole body shaking with each sob, he felt the pack bonds slowly returning “You’re here” he wept. Derek cupped the back of Stiles head with one hand and wrapped his arm around Stiles lower back, placing him between his legs, telling him soothing words as he rocked the both of them.

 

He heard a small gasp from the door, Cora was standing at the front door, her eyes were red, disbelief all over her face “Is it really you?” she asked. He nodded, she walked slowly towards them sniffing the air, recognizing the scent as her brother , her face morphed into a big smile as she ran to hug him “Stiles, I knew you’d do it” she whispered.

 

The whole pack pilled through immediately, evidently hearing the conversation from the other room. They were all cautious at first but when Stiles explained what happened and Deaton performed certain test on Derek, confirming that he was indeed Derek everyone lunged forward hugging him, scent marking him, telling him to never ever do that again, Erica punched him in the shoulder telling him it was forbidden for him to pull a stunt like that again.

 

Derek felt dizzy from all the overwhelming love he was receiving, his body felt drained, Stiles never left his side always touching him, as if making sure he was still there. “Let’s go home” he whispered into Stiles ear, It was well into the morning when everyone was satisfied with cuddling Derek, telling him to get ready for when they dropped by later.

 

Stiles turned around sniffling, lacing their fingers together “Okay but you should know I’m not letting you out off my sight anytime soon. Stuck at the hip, I tell you” he traced Derek’s face with his finger “You’re really here” he whispered

 

Derek closed his eyes leaning into the touch “I’m sorry” Stiles shook his head “You’ll make me cry again” he captured Derek’s lip in a kiss, resting their foreheads together as they both gazed into each other’s eyes “I'm home"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why i decided to write this but here it is! (( and as you can tell i hate sad endings so ) 
> 
> i'm trying to expand and improve my writing so i'm writing small AUs prompts and since i've never written one with this much feeling well this was the end result


End file.
